1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an X-ray detector, and more particularly, to an X-ray detector including a cassette detecting X-ray connected to a bucky.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detector is an apparatus which detects an amount of X-rays transmitted through an object, e.g., a human body, based on a difference in the energy intensity distribution of the transmitted X-rays, thereby identifying the internal structure or state of the object. For example, the X-ray detector may be applied to a human body and may be used to identify the internal structure of the human body or objects thereon/therein, e.g., in a security check field.
Example of the X-ray detector may include a computer radiography (CR) using an image panel, a scintillator, a CCD detector using a charge coupled device, and a flat panel detector using a thin film transistor. For example, the flat panel detector may be manufactured and used in a cassette. The cassette type flat panel detector may detect X-rays in a state in which it is connected to or disconnected from a bucky. If the cassette type flat panel detector is disconnected from the bucky, the cassette may include a rechargeable battery.